


eyes on you

by 127ghouls



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Attempt at Humor, CEO!Jaehyun, Drabble, Fluff, Irregular Office Teaser References, M/M, Secret Crush, Taeyong is a messy secretary but he's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 23:19:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/127ghouls/pseuds/127ghouls
Summary: Perhaps, Jaehyun finds his secretary prettier than the princesses at the theme park.





	eyes on you

**Author's Note:**

> This can be a spin-off of my previous office!au Jaeyong fic called "boss". Check it out, too! :***

Taeyong dodges the crowd as he hurries down the street, desperately chasing the time. It's three minutes before eight in the morning and he can't afford to arrive later than his own boss. It's the prime rule of the CEO: The secretary should be at the desk fifteen minutes earlier to arrange files and recheck the schedule.   
  
Thankfully, the lid of the cup is intact. If it splashes on his suit and burns his hand, then Taeyong would have to say good bye to his job. Mr. Jung doesn't like a messy employee.   
  
"Fuck."   
  
Thirty seconds. He takes the time to fix his hair and clean the lens of his glasses. Anxiety resides on Taeyong's face while he watches the floor number change in the elevator, feeling the worried glances being thrown at him from the employees inside, probably dreading what is about to come.   
  
The elevator dings just as his wristwatch screams eight o'clock and God forbid the demon charge at him because the private elevator next to the one he just got off from opens and reveals a very sophisticated looking Jung Jaehyun in his expensive Givenchy suit.   
  
"Uhm,"  
  
Jung Jaehyun raises a brow, pulling out a hand from a pocket to point at the coffee. "You better make sure that's mine because I'm about to termi--"  
  
"Oh- yes, yes! Yes, sir! Just how you like it!" Taeyong scrambles to hand the coffee to the CEO. Jaehyun eyes the drink before adjusting the lid to take a sip, humming.   
  
"Good."  
  
Taeyong bows and scurries to his desk, flailing because the folders are all over the place, disorganized and incomplete. The calendar is yet to be updated. Why the hell did he even agree to hit the karaoke with Yuta and the gang last night? He's in the middle of having a mental breakdown when the CEO enters, reading a file while drinking the coffee that was actually Taeyong's, but he had to give up to save his life.   
  
It seems like time slowed down and someone has put CGI in the office (must have been Johnny), changing the background as Taeyong focuses on his boss walking down in all his glory. His mouth is ajar as Jaehyun looks up from the file (still in slowmo, by the way!) and meets his eyes before tossing the empty cup into Jungwoo's direction. Taeyong fails to take note if it hits the poor boy's head because right now, the theme song for Mitsubishi Xpander's commercial plays and accompanies the exemplary visage of Jung Jaehyun, CEO of Jung Press Inc.   
  
"Lee Taeyong."  
  
Taeyong stops daydreaming and looks up. Jaehyun is standing by his desk with the same, annoyed look he's sporting since earlier. What has gotten in his boss' nerves so early in the morning?   
  
"Looks like you slacked off yesterday,"   
  
Oh, right. Of course. Taeyong has the audacity to flash a rigid smile. "I'm sorry..."  
  
The CEO waves a dismissive hand and cocks his head to his office, still staring. "Change of plans. The meeting is cancelled, Han Corp. just called. Didn't I tell them to call you instead? Ah, nevemind. We're doing the ocular visit today."  
  
Jaehyun sighs and pats his shoulder before heading to his office.   
  
An unwanted presence makes itself known by rolling the chair across the floor to reach Taeyong. Yuta's snickering as he pokes his head in Taeyong's line of vision. "You're so obvious,"  
  
Taeyong's nose scrunches in distate and pushes the Japanese man's face out of his sight. "Scram!"  
  
"Don't worry, he's obvious too!"  
  
  
  
  
  
The journey to the theme park is quick, fortunately. Taeyong feels suffocated in the car, having seated right next to the object of his stress. Mr. Jung keeps a stoic face, leg crossed over the other while scanning a report. Professional. Can't waste a single second of work, unlike his own secretary that was supposed to be doing the reading.   
  
Taeyong leads the way to the hall. There's a multi-purpose hall on a higher land, overlooking most part of the theme park. Taking long strides to the glass windows, Taeyong takes a deep breath and perfunctorily reports the pros and cons of having their company party there.

"Especially at night! The rainbow lights will be amazing to look at while the party goes on, and since we're renting this hall for the night, there will be perks when the employees decide to have fun! Isn't that incredible? This is like reliving your childhood memories!"   
  
Taeyong waits for the other's opinions that never came. Jaehyun has been staring at his secretary, watching the shorter man talk animatedly. It's obvious that Taeyong loves what he's doing, if the spark in his eyes while imagining the night party is something to go by.   
  
A clearing of throat breaks Jaehyun's trance. "Sir?"   
  
Taeyong frowns and huffs, approaching the glass window. He had diligently done his part and the most important person in the office (and in his heart but he's still unaware of it) doesn't even give him the appreciation he deserves. Taeyong is so sick of appreciating Jaehyun instead all the time! Give him some credit!  
  
"It's perfect. Is Ten working on the catering service?"   
  
"Yes, sir."   
  
Jaehyun smirks. He enjoys seeing his secretary sulk. It's tremendously cute.   
  
A loud music resounds in the air as the theme park blasts a Disney song he doesn't remember the title of. The usual parade starts, mascots riding heavily decorated vehicles take the attention of the people, especially the kids. What steals Jaehyun's attention, however, is the cute secretary bouncing on his heels as he watches the parade from their spot. Taeyong is singing along, arms high up as he follows the comical dance of the backup dancers.   
  
"Sir, sir! Look! It's so pretty!"  
  
Taeyong points at something, probably a princess. Jaehyun shakes his head and follows wherever the secretary is pointing.  
  
"It's a good thing you're pretty enough to make up for your loudness." Jaehyun mumbles.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. I said let's go talk to the manager."   
  
Taeyong stares at the back of the CEO as they exit the hall, holding back a smile from splitting his face in half.   
  
He absolutely heard the CEO but he wanted the other to say it again. Taeyong acts as if he's about to throw a punch, yelping when Jaehyun turns around.   
  
"What are you doing,"   
  
Taeyong, once again, can only offer a smile. He hopes it sweet enough to lure his boss somewhere. In his bed? Not bad at all! But best choice is to the manager's office since they don't have a lot of time.   
  
"Nothing, sir!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
